


25 años después de la derrota del Doctor Huevo.

by Sonally_1190



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Love, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonally_1190/pseuds/Sonally_1190
Summary: 25 años después de la derrota del Dr huevo nuestros amigos Sonic y Sally por fin serán Reyes pero para asegurarse de que en su pueblo marché bien mandarán a sus hijos a la tierra para asegurarse que todo esté bien, en el planeta tierra.
Relationships: Sally Acorn/Sonic the Hedgehog





	25 años después de la derrota del Doctor Huevo.

Sonic El Erizo y Sally Acord.  
Escrito por:  
Pokeshipping Fun2020.

Capítulo: 01 El Fin de la Dictadura de Ivo Robotnik.

Después de años de duras Batallas, Por fin Sonic y Sally por fin pudieron ganarle, al Dr Huevo a pesar de que tenía un buen Arsenal a su mandó, no logró completar su objetivo principal que era, Suplantar el lugar al que le correspondía estar originalmente era, el Padre de nuestra valiente amiga pero su padre debía de, nombrar a sus sucesores y aunque le costará reconocer mucho a Maximilian Acornd Sonic era, el erizo más indicado para ser Rey, al lado de su querida hija Sally y decidió que era el momento justo, para convocar a la gran Ceremonia real para hacer, el traspasó del Tronó a los nuevos Reyes de su pueblo.

En esa misma tarde en el Palacio: 

Se encontraban, haciendo las invitaciones para ese evento tan crusial en el Reino, y en ese mismo momento el Rey Maximilian procede a, hablar con su familia y su, futuro sucesor.

—¡Caray! — ¿Como Pasa el Tiempo no? — Preguntó él padre de Sally, tanto a su Yerno, como su hija.

—Ve al grano Papá ¿Quieres? — dijo una Sally algo enojada.

—Esta bien hija no te enojes hija ¿Sí? — Dijo su padre, en fin quería avisarles que en un par de días será su coronación como Reyes de Acornd, dijo Maximilian a su Yerno y a su hija. 

—¡Genial! Pero ahorita, estamos a la espera de Manik Jr Miss- Sonia— para ver ¿Que noticias nos tienen? — Y sí no hay nada ellos, deberán de partir al Planeta tierra lo más rápido posible, Comentó Sally.

En ese momento, se refleja un resplandor y dos, chicos ya mayores de edad de 18 años, dos erizos que, heredaron la inteligencia de su madre la velocidad de su padre y y el gusto que tiene Sonic, por sus chili dog más sin, embargo tenía una cara de triste te porque no pudieron encontrar, nada con respecto al Doctor Huevo pero más sin embargo ya, tenían el plan alternativo para partir en dos días hacia el planeta, tierra para buscar ya sea a sus padres cuando era más joven para así ponerlos al tanto, de lo que está sucediendo con Robotnik.

—Por lo que veo ustedes no traen, buenas nuevas verdad?— Pregunto su madre a sus hijos.

—lo siento mamá papá por decepcionarte — pero no podemos encontrar nada pero hoy sí iremos, a la tierra a buscar ahí podremos encontrar algo ya sea, ustedes o alguien que los haya conocido en su tiempo dijeron ambos.

—No hay problema, hijos todo saldrá de maravilla no se preocupen ustedes dos Manik Jr y Miss Sonia me siento orgulloso de ser su padre, comentó Sonic Feliz.

—Su padre tiene razón — saben niños aunque ya no lo sean para mí ustedes, siempre serán mis, bebés, comentó su madre.

—Así que mis nietos que parecen, van a descansar comer porque mañana será un día para pasarlo, en familia porque ya el día siguiente ustedes ya no van a, estar aquí y queremos pasar todo el tiempo posible en familia, comentó su abuelo a sus nietos.

—Asi lo haremos, abuelo, dijeron ambos hermanos.

—Todo saldrá bien, cariño ya lo verás.

—Eso espero mí cielo, comentó Sally quedamente.

—Confia más en tu esposo hija.

—Asi lo haré padre.

Al día siguiente:

Todos estaban reunidos en el desayuno compartiendo y comiendo y también hablando sobre anécdotas qué le han sucedido en estos últimos meses por el planeta hongo sus padres está sorprendido de las grandes cosas vividas por sus hijos pero más sin embargo siempre ellos cuentan el cual el apoyo de su padre es también pero ellos decirle algo también algo de suma importancia para todos.

—¡Muy bien Familia! Pasado mañana, en la mañana es nuestra coronación y por ende, apartir de ese día seremos Reyes de Acorn, y sería un honor que estuvieran con nosotros en, esté día tan especial para, ustedes ya que también serán presentados, al Reino como los legítimos príncipes del Reino, y recuerda que mañana vienen sus tíos de sus Reinos para presenciar la, seremonia de nues- tra coronación, comentó su madre.

—¡De lujo! ¿Nuestros tíos Sonia y Manic estarán aquí? — Preguntaron los, chicos con mucha emoción.

—Si mis niños— Sus tíos vendrán aquí confirmó su madre a sus retoños.

—¡Genial mañana será un gran día! — Exclamaron sus hijos y ambos esposos rieron.

—¡Wow! — Exclamó Sally, Jamás vi a nuestros hijos muy contentos, comentó divertida a Sonic.

—Es que son nuestra viva esencia cuando éramos más jóvenes, cariño — Comentó Sonic a su esposa.

—Tienes mucha razón amor — comentó Sally a su esposo Sonic y él solamente río, como diciéndole ves te lo dije yo- tuve razón cariño.

Más tarde ese mismo día:

Todos se encontraban reunidos, haciendo la cena, mientras que esperaban que, vinieran los hermanos de Sonic Su amada esposa, estaba cocinando Espaguetis con albóndigas con la salsa de los de los Chilidogs el aroma era muy exquisito y es que ahora sus hermanos se acostumbraron y por eso ahora pueden comer ese tipo de comida, y en ese momento ingreso Sonic con sus hermanos menores.

—¡Muy buenas tardes familia! Ya hemos, llegado a casa — comentó un erizo muy feliz , al lado de sus hermanos.

—Muy buenas tardes amor, que tal el viaje hasta aquí — comentó su amada esposa a valiente Erizo

—Buenas noches sobrinos todo bien? — Preguntaron tanto Sonia y Manic y — también, a ustedes hermano y Sally, volvieron a comentar a los presentes.

A la mañana siguiente:

Es hora del desayuno, toda la familia se encuentra, reunida desde la última vez, en que se vieron más, sin embargo los primos de Manik Jr y Miss Sonia, por esta vez se quedaron en el Palacio bueno en sus respectivos Palacios pero también extrañan a sus primos, hey pero entiendan que ellos deben entender que deben de suplir, a sus padres en sus respectivos Reinos, ya que son Reyes suplentes mientras sus padres regresen, claro siendo supervisados por el Rey y la Reina de sus respectivos, Reinos. 

Mientras tanto sus respectivos hermanos, le preguntan por Colitas y Rotor y ellos les contestan.

—¿En dónde se encuentra Colitas? — Preguntó Sonia a la pareja, de esposos ambos se miraron y suspiraron en resignación pero, procedieron a responder.

—Bueno exactamente no lo sé, pero creó debe de estar arreglando el Tornado X — respondió Sonic a su hermana menor y ella se quedó calmada.

—¿Y como ha ido con mí hermano cuñada? — 

—Mi vida con mi marido, es genial tenemos altibajos pero lo sabemos arreglar bien — comentó Sally a su cuñado.

—Los felicitó, ustedes son una excelente pareja, comentaron ambos hermanos.

—Gracias— comentaron, ambos esposos.

—Gracias— agradecieron ambos hermanos.

El día Pasó rápidoy ya faltan pocas horas para la ceremonia oficial de coronación debían de dormirse temprano porque esto lo iban a ser temprano tipo 10 de la mañana hacemos la ceremonia no va a durar mucho como unas 2 horas y después vendrá el almuerzo oficial de Reyes y después del almuerzo ya podrán quedarse oficialmente en el castillo mientras que el padre de Sally, estará en su castillo pero en un cuarto del propio castillo. 

Al día siguiente.

Llegó el día de la Ceremonia, y todos ya estaban presentes, en el acto de coronación y hasta hoy Rey hará la Juramentación a los presentes 

—Sally Alicia Acorn, juras Reinar para el pueblo y el Reino — dijo su padre, a su hija.

—Si lo Juró — replicó su hija, a su padre.

—Y tu Sonic prometes Reinar para el pueblo y el Reino de Möubius — Comentó, el padre Sally.

—Si Claro que lo haré — contestó Sonic a, suegro.

—Bien que así sea, pero sí llegasen a inclumplir con el Pueblo de Möubius que el pueblo y Reino los condene — habló el Ex Rey Maximilian.

Por las leyes que me fueron consevidas otorgó a Sally y Sonic el puesto para ser Reyes de este Reino que vivan los nuevos Reyes de Möubius, habló el Ex-Rey.

—Que vivan Sonic y Sally Reyes de todo Möubius y sus hijos los príncipes — gritaron los ciudadanos.

—Gracias por este gran apoyo que, nos dan comentaron ambos Reyes.

La fiesta de coronaciónempezó ahí, nomás todos estuvieron celebrando por la nueva coronación, de los Reyes sabían que este reino iba a ser bendecido con los, buenos Reyes y saben que irán a saber llevar por buen camino, al pueblo y tiene unos hijos maravillosos que en algún futuro, podrán ser Reyes pero como saben sus hijos próximamente llevarán a cabo un viaje pero el poblado a un no lo sabe pero, próximamente se darán cuenta del porque la ausencia de sus hijos y, de la gran sorpresa que nuestra adorada heroína tendrá que, darle al pueblo la su esposo Sonic El Erizo.

—Para asegurarnos, el bienestar de nuestro Reino mandaré a nuestros hijos, a otra dimensión a un lugar llamado Planeta Tierra — comentó Sally a los presentes.

Las personas estaban, gritando en euforia por la noticia dada.

—Estan Listos para su misión — comentó, su padre a sus dos hijos.

—Si lo estamos papá— comentaron sus, hijos.

—Entonces mañana partirán a buscarnos— y, tengan cuidado que el Dr huevo no los encuentre, ¿Cuento con ustedes? — Preguntaron sus padres.

—Si cuenten con nosotros — Papá y mamá, replican sus hijos.

Su madre y yo les deseamos muy buena suerte.

Créditos a Archie cómic, yo sólo el dueño de está historia sin otros fines no más que entretener al lector.

Créditos de la imagen de la portada a usar a sus respectivos autores o autoras.

N/A: Próximamente estaré, actualizando mis otras historias espero que les guste está historia.

**Author's Note:**

> Esperen el próximo capítulo pronto de esté maravilloso fic.


End file.
